The Best
Overview Finding "The Best" of something can sometimes be difficult on this wiki, so this page is intended to be a guide to that sort of thing. Items This section lists the cost of getting 601 of a particular item because that is currently the maximum usable during a Fight: 501 plus 100 with a max level Clockwork Mk 1 or Clockwork Mk 2 equipped. In general, there is usually a Treasure Reward item (or several) that tops the list (which would require an insane amount of resources for a full set of 601) and a quest reward item that would be possible to grind out in a hundred levels or so of questing. Note: The values in the table below for 601 items are actually for 586 items, they have not yet been recalculated (actually, many of the original calculations were very rough estimates to begin with) Attacking Defending Consumables Notes: *For items that require consumables to aquire, the most efficient cost of obtaining that consumable is used to calculate Total Average Cost. *Sometimes the most efficient quests are below a mastery of 3. *Using AP reduction (equip Artillery class) will obviously make obtaining items via AP-expending quests more efficient, but currently the ideal way of obtaining any of the items listed here doesn't change with the use of such a bonus. *You can only store 999 of a particular consumable (this limit likely applies to other items as well). If a situation arises where the game states you receive a consumable you already have at the max quantity, the total number of that item simply doesn't increase. Quests Exp per Action Power Exp per Battle Power Notes: * If you don't have the Ying-Yang Mage job, but DO have a job that increases EXP earned in battles, winning battles can be a more efficient use of BP. * The quests might tie others for particular setups, so the one with the greatest other paybacks (gp, etc) were chosen. * If you have lesser versions of the classes above (lower tier or not max level), you may need to select a different quest to make them most efficient. * Quests that consume rare items (e.g. Guiding Light) were not considered for this list. Job Skills Some jobs have more than one skill, and it's possible a combination of two lesser skills may be more desirable than a single skill at it's best possible value. It is assumed that the value listed is likely available at the highest tier of that job available. Jobs Various contexts of the "best" job for situations. Merging * Special Exceptions: Merging two jobs of the same Class and Gender will result in a 100% gain in level. Gold and Black fairy cards cause 100% and 200% gain respectively. Note that the overwhelming majority of jobs you use to level other jobs will be of Normal quality. Using that as a standard unit of measure and the above chart, we get the following conversion: What is this useful for? Let's say you had two jobs you were interested in leveling: one Bronze and one Silver. You have a spare Gold card that you want to merge into one of them, but which one? Looking at the above chart, you'll see that by merging it into the Silver one, you'll earn 3.33 Normal jobs' worth of gain, but by merging it into the Bronze one you'll gain a whopping 5 Normal jobs' worth of leveling. So you get more out of merging Gold cards into Bronze cards than you do merging them into Silver cards.